


3 a.m. (suckerlove)

by mortuary__mire (WonderWonderBats)



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, F/F, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWonderBats/pseuds/mortuary__mire
Summary: Zelda is drunk, Sabrina is desperate. They make quite a pair.





	3 a.m. (suckerlove)

**Author's Note:**

> These two are ruining my life.

“I'm drunk, Sabrina,” 

Zelda's slurred speech echoes in Sabrina's ears, anxious and ragged. They're tripping over their own feet, tripping over the carpets draped on the hardwood floors. The house feels suffocating, too hot, and Sabrina realizes that it's just how close their bodies are. Her fingertips find themselves fumbling with the ornate buttons on Zelda's coat, her head spinning and the taste of alcohol and cigarettes dripping off her aunt's tongue. 

“You're drunk, and I'm emotionally exhausted. Two peas in a pod.” 

Sabrina laughed bitterly, her teeth finding Zelda's neck once she got her coat open and tugged down her shoulders. The taboo wasn't lost on Sabrina—she was damn near making out with her aunt, when she had a boyfriend, but everything felt like it was falling apart. The weight of the Coven, of the Spellman family name, weighed heavy on Sabrina's shoulders, and nothing had managed to quiet her raging thoughts quite like this. 

“Hardly the same,” Zelda retorted, rolling her eyes, tilting her head back so Sabrina could bite down on her neck. “Oh! Sabrina...” she almost whimpered, almost lost herself in the sensation of her niece's sharp teeth nearly breaking her skin. 

Sabrina shoved Zelda up against the stair banister, not wanting to waste time with making it upstairs. Zelda was drunk, and Sabrina wanted a distraction right now. 

“Ambrose or Hilda could walk in...” Zelda mumbled, grabbing a fistful of Sabrina's hair, finally pulling her into a kiss, breaking every boundary they should have had set for each other. Harvey's kisses never felt or tasted like this, and Sabrina couldn't stop herself from moaning like a whore the second their lips touched. 

“Satan...” 

Zelda took the Dark Lord's name in vain, nails digging into Sabrina's scalp, their lips crashing against each other again. Sabrina pulled away, looking into Zelda's eyes—which were wild with arousal, her mouth red, parted, looking too delicious for words. She reached out, ripping Zelda's blouse wide open. Buttons flew in every direction, scattering along the floor, making a clatter. Zelda gasped, too far gone now to even think about reprimanding Sabrina for ruining her shirt. 

“Niece...” the word dripped from Zelda's mouth, thick with arousal, thick with “fuck me, Sabrina.” 

“That's kinky, Auntie Zee.” 

Zelda whacked Sabrina on the ass, only getting a moan in return. A little moan that rocked Zelda to her very core. This was so wrong, yet so good, and Zelda wanted more. 

“Should we?” Sabrina whispered, resting her forehead against Zelda's, panting hard, chest rising and falling, her hands finding their way to Zelda's hips. 

“We should.” Zelda gripped Sabrina's shoulders, knees nearly buckling when Sabrina's knee slid between her thighs. The whole world was spinning, and all she could think about was grinding against her niece's thigh, and getting her tights all wet. 

Dry humping her niece on the staircase definitely wasn't how Zelda imagined spending her night, but it was better than any alternative. “You don't even know how good you feel...” Zelda whispered, a little groan slipping from her mouth, her hips jerking roughly. It felt so dirty, knowing anyone could walk in, anyone could see them, could see the desperate tramp Zelda was turning into. The thought was embarrassing and arousing, but mostly just arousing. Zelda bit down on Sabrina's shoulder, moving her hips erratically. Every motion sent shockwaves of pleasure to her clit, and it felt better than any fuck she'd ever had. 

“Oh, Sabrina...” 

The moan echoed through the room, and for a moment Zelda thought she heard Hilda or Ambrose stirring. God, they'd walk in and be ashamed of the spectacle Zelda was making out of herself. Sabrina pressed her thigh harder against Zelda's cunt, panting hard, her panties soaking wet by now.   
“Let's hope no one hears you...” Sabrina whispered, gripping a fistful of Zelda's hair, pulling into her a kiss hard enough to hurt. The pain was nothing but an aphrodisiac, and Zelda couldn't keep herself together a moment longer. She came in an instant, clinging to Sabrina like her life depended on it. Her moans bounced off the walls, probably traveling through every room. She'd have to explain to Hilda and Ambrose during breakfast the next morning what all the commotion was about. 

“We should do this again when you're sober, Aunt Zee...” Sabrina was whispering in her ear, moving her damp thigh away slowly. They locked eyes, both of them breathing hard, and Zelda nodded, knowing she'd practically signed a pact with the Devil.


End file.
